


Love Distance Long Affair

by KuroRiya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRiya/pseuds/KuroRiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco meet over an online game, which quickly escalates to almost nightly skype chats. After the first time Marco visits, it becomes apparent that they want to be a little more than friends. But long distance relationships can be hard. Thank goodness for the holidays. </p><p>(Basically pointless fluff and sexy time. Because these dorks are precious, and deserve a break from the death and trigger happy stuff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Distance Long Affair

It had started as an online gaming kind of friendship. After the third or fourth time he saw the username Freckled_Jesus on his screen, Jean started to pay attention to the player. They had very similar playing styles, and complimented each other in battle. Since this was true, Jean decided, hell, why not make a friend? He'd addressed the other specifically over the headset, receiving a shy reply from another male. Once he'd heard the guy's voice, it was easy to keep track of him during the conversation, despite the other players talking.

The guy had an infectious laugh, airy and full of mirth. And he laughed often, Jean noticed. Almost constantly. As night became morning, most of the other players called it a day, but he persevered, hoping that the other guy would too. And, as luck would have it, around five in the morning only he and Freckled_Jesus remained. It took some courage on his part, but he finally managed to ask what he'd wanted to. One awkward conversation and a lot of stuttering later, he had the guy's skype, and a promise to chat the next day.

The first part of the chat was, in a word, abysmal. Jean couldn't think of what to say, only knowing that the guy played video games, and that got old really fast. He'd stuttered his way through the majority of it. It wasn't helpful in the least that the guy was really fucking hot. Like, hot damn, Jean forgot that his neighbor Mikasa even existed. And he'd had a crush on her since he was ten. But thankfully Freckled_Jesus was a kind god, and managed to prompt some good conversation out of the stuttering mess on the webcam.

A few hours found them laughing at some stupid joke together. Jean had offered his name, and learned the other's in return. Marco. And, upon closer inspection, he'd learned that Marco lived up to his username, every exposed inch of him covered in freckles. It was adorable, he decided. Even though Marco seemed anything but fond of them, Jean assured him that they were an asset, and the darker boy eventually let it go. He learned of Marco's other interests, video gaming aside. He was apparently pretty athletic, swimming on his school's team. Jean couldn't help but scrunch his nose up. He was a terrible swimmer, but admired those that could do it.

Marco also liked animals, a lot, and spent time volunteering at his local animal shelter when he wasn't working at his part time job. Jean offered some information about himself as well, though he realised that he was pretty lame when he couldn't come up with much to say. But that was alright, for the hour was getting late again. They set another date to chat, then said goodnight.

Over the next few weeks, they spoke frequently, eventually falling into an almost daily routine. Even though he wasn't in the room, Jean really liked Marco's presence. He gave off wonderful vibes, and was very accepting of anything Jean brought up. Where they lived eventually came up, and to Jean's surprise, Marco only lived a few hours away from him. He wanted to suggest they meet in person, but decided that maybe it was a little too soon for that. They'd only really known each other for a few weeks after all.

So they stuck with the webcam for about two months. And then, with excitement lacing his tone, Marco mentioned that his swim team would be staying in Jean's city for a huge meet. They were actually going against Jean's school. It was a long shot, and the nervousness nearly killed him, but Jean finally managed to ask if, maybe, Marco could stay with him. He received a large grin and a nod. After that it was basically plan making; where they would go while Marco visited, what they could eat, where he'd sleep. It was all very exciting, but also anxiety inducing for Jean.  
What if Marco didn't like him in person? What if he came off as too much of a flaming homo? If the Jaeger boy next door could pick up on the gay, wouldn't Marco be able to? Would Marco care? Jean would openly admit to himself that he kind of had a crush on the other guy. It had started as just a physical attraction. Something about those freckles drove him crazy. But the more they talked, the more he began to like Marco's personality too. And they had a similar sense of humor, and that was practically a deal breaker.

Would he pick up on that? How would he feel if he knew? It was all so scary, and yet, he couldn't wait to pick Marco up from the bus station. The day of, he went to the trouble of making his bed and picking up the ten pairs of boxers laying on the floor. That was practically a steam clean in Jean's book. But he spent most of his day doing similar things, picking up his apartment and wiping down surfaces. He really needed to clean more often, if his sticky counters had anything to say on the matter. And he even cleaned out the backseat of his car, which he affectionately entitled "no man's land." He was kind of glad he did though, because there were McDonald's bags from a time he couldn't even remember littering the floorboards. He made the decision to stop and grab a car freshener before he headed out to the station, and he had to admit, his car smelled, and looked, much nicer. He really ought to take better care of the old thing, he admitted.

It was finally late enough that he could get to the station and not look like an overexcited freak. Thoughts of Marco followed him all the way to the station, and by the time he arrived, he had a good sheen of sweat all over his face. He wiped at it with his sleeve, and pulled out a bottle of cheap cologne from the glove box, giving himself one spray. He didn't want it to be overwhelming, but he also didn't want to smell like he'd just run a marathon. After taking a moment to breathe, he got out of the car, walking into the station and taking a seat in one of the available plastic chairs. His watch told him he was early, super early.

Without anything else to do, he pulled out his phone, looking up a video and popping some earbuds in. The funny videos definitely helped to ease his nerves, and effectively passed the time, for the next thing he knew, someone was tapping on his shoulder. His head snapped up, meeting sweet brown eyes and about a billion freckles. He yanked the earbuds out, quickly stuffing his phone into his pocket as he stood, looking Marco over, seeing him in real life for the first time.

He was tall, taller than Jean himself, and broad. He was a swimmer, so it only made sense that he'd have broad shoulders. He was currently wearing a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a pair of dark blue jeans, similar to the ones Jean was clad in. And his smile, oh his smile. It had Jean's head reeling, as if it was his first time seeing it. It looked so much bigger, so much brighter in person.  
Jean tried to return the smile, but knowing himself, knew that he probably failed. Marco didn't seem to mind though, laughing as he dropped his duffel bag and opened his arms to pull Jean in for a hug. It was unexpected, but not unwanted, and, being the manly man that he is, he returned the hug full force. It was totally the least queer thing that had ever transpired in the bus station. Definitely. Well, it was safe to say it wasn't the queerest thing that had ever happened. Jean had witnessed the Jaeger boy kissing his blonde buddy in front of the water fountain once.

After some gushing, on Marco's part, about how excited he was, and after waving goodbye to his teammates, they headed back to Jean's apartment. Jean flushed when Marco mentioned him smelling nice, and he almost regretted putting the cologne on. Almost. They made small talk as Jean drove, laughing nervously on occasion, both breathing a sigh of relief when they reached the apartment complex.  
Was the whole weekend going to be like that? Jean didn't like the awkward air that was hanging over them. They were, at this point, pretty close after all. It was just the whole 'in person' thing that was throwing it off. He decided that he wasn't going to acknowledge it anymore, opting instead to be as friendly as he was on the webcam. He shoved Marco into his apartment, earning a yelp and then a giggle as the taller boy nearly fell over.  
Jean grabbed the duffel bag, tossing it haphazardly into his bedroom, watching it land on his bed. Hopefully the other wasn't carrying around anything breakable. Maybe he should have asked before throwing it... Oh well. Marco didn't seem too distressed.

"Hope you're hungry." Jean remarked as he pushed the larger boy right back out of his apartment and down the stairs.

"Are we eating?" He wondered, laughing.

"You guessed it, Freckles." Was Jean's reply, opening the passenger door before going over to his side. Once they were both buckled in, he pulled out of the lot, heading towards his favorite little diner. He didn't really go that often, for he was a poor college student trying to make it on his own. He could barely pay his bills, let alone indulge. But he'd been saving as much as he could since he'd learned of Marco's intended stay, wanting him to see the best of the best that his city had to offer.

"All-American okay with you?" Jean asked, silently fretting, because what if it wasn't? But Marco just smiled brightly, nodding quickly.

"Yeah, definitely. The greasier the better." He quipped. Jean grinned, turning onto a smaller street. The diner was a little out of the way for most people, but easy to find if you knew where you were going. And definitely worth the trouble, even if you had to drive around a bit to find it.  
"We can grab Chinese tomorrow, I know you want to try that place I was telling you about." He offered, pulling into the parking lot and nabbing a space. Marco nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't wait! We don't have any really good Chinese places around where I live, so it'll be a treat!" He gushed, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out. Jean followed, leading him up to the door and holding it open for him. He received a funny look, and realised that he might be coming off a little homo. What guy opens a door for another guy? He made a point of quickly quelling his desire to pull Marco's chair out for him when a waitress took them to their table. Maybe he was a little cliché.

They ordered their food and drinks, and talked the whole way through the meal. It seemed that Marco had eased into Jean's presence at last, as he was joking with him as per usual, recalling stories from his childhood or even just the past few days. Jean found himself kind of reluctant to leave, even after they'd finished their milkshakes. But he reminded himself that Marco was coming home with him, so they weren't parting.

The two stayed up late, talking late into the night as they lay in Jean's bed. (Marco had argued that he should sleep on the couch, claiming he was already imposing, but Jean had insisted he take the bed, for he was a guest. After some bickering, they decided to just share the bed. It was a queen sized anyway, and therefore plenty big.) Eventually Marco dozed off, and Jean let the deep breathing lull him into sleep as well.  
The two went to the meet together, Jean sitting in the stands and cheering whenever Marco swam. A few people from school looked at him oddly, some with scandalized faces. But that was only fair, Jean was cheering for the other team. He'd obviously chosen the right one though, for Marco's school fared much better than Jean's. They cheered happily at their win, then the teams went to get changed, most of the crowd dispersing. Jean waited till Marco emerged from the dressing rooms, then left the stands to join him, congratulating him fondly. Marco blushed, but couldn't fight down his grin.

"And we're off for Chinese, to celebrate!" Jean announced, steering the larger male out of the swimming building and out towards his car.

Marco thoroughly enjoyed the food, and nearly lost his shit when Jean took him to see a movie he'd mentioned wanting to watch. Jean was feeling pretty proud of his entertaining abilities, his face heating up every time his fingers brushed Marco's in the popcorn bag. He could feel his heart pounding, and it was so ridiculously loud that it was a wonder Marco didn't notice. Or maybe he did, for he grabbed the hand that had just bumped his, holding it against the shared arm rest, popcorn forgotten.  
Neither said anything, and no eye contact was made until the end of the movie, after they'd let go. Both had red cheeks and stuttered sentences as they stumbled out to the parking lot and into Jean's car. He decided to stop for ice cream, and that thankfully mitigated the awkwardness that the movies had elicited. Something about the shared experience of shoving hundreds of calories worth of frozen cream down your throat had that effect.

They took turns showering when they got back to the apartment, Jean going first, since Marco insisted, claiming he had to call his mother. When he got out, Marco was just getting off of the phone, but he was quick to shuffle into the bathroom. Jean shrugged, electing to play a game to pass the time while Marco bathed. He had almost forgotten Marco was in the shower until he heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see a clean, pyjama-clad Marco standing just behind the couch. His dark hair was still dripping wet, and Jean was quick to scold the other male, getting up to retrieve a towel and scrub it across his hair, absorbing most of the moisture. At least he wasn't dripping.

Marco grinned, almost cheekily, shaking his head like a dog, sending out a little spray of water. Jean tried to scowl, but couldn't hold back his laughter at the state of Marco's hair. He resembled a very decrepit hedgehog. Marco laughed as well, excusing himself to go comb his hair into place. Once he was presentable, he joined Jean on the couch, accepting a controller when it was offered him. They lost track of time as they played, yelling obscenities with abandon, disturbing countless neighbors. Eventually it became less of a 'co-op' game, and more of a 'who can get the most friendly fire in' game, which led to some wrestling on the couch that Marco won. But Jean retaliated with a tickle attack, remembering the spots Marco had once mentioned as being ticklish. When they finally managed to extract themselves from the couch, they headed for bed, talking for a little while before finding sleep.

Sunday was a bittersweet affair. They had the whole day to themselves, but it was Marco's last day; He had to be at the bus station by five to travel home with his team. They spent the day doing a bit of sight-seeing and shopping. Marco was ecstatic when he found a new pair of shoes he'd been lusting after for ages, and Jean bought him a funny winter hat, one with flaps and fur that looked absolutely ridiculous on anyone who dared put it on. It was perfect. And winter would be coming soon, so it was appropriate. Jean was a lot more reluctant to head for the bus station this time around, but he knew better than to stall and make Marco miss his bus. They arrived with only two minutes to spare.

They both looked miserable as they said their goodbyes, many hugs exchanged before one of Marco's teammates informed him of the bus's arrival. They spared each other one last look, then Marco bent over to pick up his duffel, shouldering the strap. It felt wrong to leave it like that, Jean thought. He wanted to say something, bring up the whole hand-holding thing, but he was scared. Maybe Marco didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he'd just been humoring the other male.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he was pulled forward, arms wrapping around his waist once more. But the lips against his were a new thing, definitely. He could only blink stupidly when Marco released him, his cheeks flushed and a small smile on his lips as he ran towards the bus, waving over his shoulder right before boarding.

Jean drove home in a stupor, which was anything but safe. He ran a red light and nearly slammed into someone's bumper, but somehow managed to get home in one piece. He proceeded to curl up on his couch and listen to his own heartbeat, still way too fast. Marco had kissed him. Him. Marco. Kissed.

He felt like his brain had just melted and oozed out of his ear. Was he remembering it right? Maybe he was hallucinating. But no, there had definitely been lips on his, soft and a little thin. So that meant Marco liked him too, right? That's how these things worked, surely. But how was he supposed to approach the other about it. Since he was currently on his way home, the only option would be to do it over chat. What would he say? What would Marco say? Should he initiate the chat? He could text Marco about it, but maybe he shouldn't? Maybe it was a parting kiss. Maybe Marco didn't want to talk to him ever again. What would he do if that was the case? He'd probably head over to the Jaeger residence and ask for assistance with seppuku. It seemed the only logical alternative.

But Marco took care of it, Jean's phone vibrating against his ass with a new text. He fumbled to open it, but breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he read it. Marco wanted to chat, that night, a few hours after he got home. Jean was quick to reply, agreeing. With a few hours to prepare, he went ahead and ate dinner, leftover Chinese, and hopped in the shower, allowing a little extra time to make himself look nice. It seemed silly, but if Marco was interested, then he should make the effort to look nice. He caught himself reaching for the cologne too, but then reminded himself that Marco wouldn't be able to smell him through the computer.

The rest of the time was spent fidgeting, watching the little dot next to Marco's username, waiting for it to turn green. At last, it did, and Jean almost hit the call button immediately. He forced himself to wait a few seconds, not wanting to seem overly eager, though he certainly was. He was just about to click, when Marco took the initiative and the call screen popped up. Jean hastily accepted the call, quickly adjusting his appearance in the webcam while they were being connected.

He couldn't fight down the blush that spread across his cheeks when Marco's face and shoulders filled his screen, but he tried to smile through it, for the freckled male was looking pretty worried. He seemed to relax when he saw Jean's expression though, and offered a smile of his own.

"Hey." He said shyly, and Jean grinned at last.

"Hey yourself." He replied, winking. Marco giggled, and Jean could only think of how utterly cute it was, how precious the little crinkles in his nose were, how fantastic the freckles dotting his cheeks were.

After breaking the ice, they managed to discuss it rather casually, deciding that they were officially dating, and therefore made the plan to chat at least once a day. Jean wasn't sure about the whole thing, knowing that long distance relationships were tough. But Marco didn't live all that far away; Jean could visit any time he saw fit, and vice versa. And Marco assured Jean that he wanted to move into the city after college anyway. It would be tough, but for the freckled darling on the line, Jean believed he could handle it. They said goodbye wistfully, Marco blowing a kiss Jean's way before he disconnected. Jean went to sleep with a goofy grin on his face, his heart pounding all over again.

Another month or so was spent like this, check-ins every day when they had mutual spare time, conversations lasting long into the nights, shy little shows of affection. Jean took to mailing random things to Marco's house, ranging from a Polo he'd left in Jean's bedroom when he'd visited, to a box of chocolates that Jean happened across while he was shopping. Marco returned the favor, scheduling some flowers, or sending a box of cookies his mother had made. And of course there was the nightly ritual of trying to out-compliment the other.

Jean said it first. He hadn't meant to, knowing it was way too early in the relationship. It just kind of slipped out as he gazed at Marco, tangled up in his mirthful laughter, in the way the silly winter hat he'd bought for the taller framed his beautifully freckled face. He stopped laughing, however, when the words slipped out. Jean knew he'd messed up immediately, but it was too late.

"W-What?" Marco stuttered, his eyes snapping down to meet Jean's across the screen.

"U-Uh..." Jean stuttered, unable to come up with a cover. He eventually gave in, sighing. "I... Uh... I kind of think I love you, maybe." He tried, looking up cautiously, trying to gauge Marco's reaction. It took the brunette quite a long time to think about, but he finally offered Jean a smile.

"M-Me too." He mumbled. "I love you too." He added, just for clarity.

They were silent for what seemed like eons, their minds seemingly unable to catch up with their mouths. At some point, one of them started laughing, though, a few minutes later, neither could remember who had done it first. They decided to leave it at that, shyly repeating the new phrase before disconnecting.

After that, the chats got a lot more sappy, practically a war of who loved who more. Neither knew who was in the lead, but it didn't really matter, because they were so disgustingly in love, it wasn't even funny. Of course, with this new crossing of boundaries came new found feelings. Jean spent many a chatting session trying to ignore the arousal coiling in his stomach. Sometimes it happened because of something Marco said, sometimes just because, damn, Marco was hot. But he never brought it up, opting to wait it out until they parted ways, and deal with it quietly.

But that all kind of fell apart one day. Jean found himself, not surprisingly, shifting in his seat as he tried not to think of his boner, wanting to devote his attention to Marco, who was currently telling him about a trophy he'd received for placing well in his last meet. He looked a little flushed too, but Jean guessed it was just because he was proud of his accomplishment. Marco tended to get red when he was proud of something he'd done. Jean requested that Marco show him the trophy, assuming the other boy wanted him to see it. But Marco's face fell, getting even redder.

"Marco? You okay?" Jean wondered, shifting yet again. Marco fidgeted, biting his bottom lip.

"U-Uh, yeah. It's just... Um... It's all the way over there," he looked to his right, where Jean knew he had a bookshelf. "And I don't really want to get up and get it." He said, smiling nervously. Jean stared, not believing that for a second, but he cut his boyfriend a break, shrugging.

"Alright, whatever. Show me some other time, I guess."

They fell into conversation again, until there was a knock at Jean's door. He tensed, glancing down at the obvious bulge in his pants. Marco looked at him expectantly, but Jean didn't get up. There was no way he could stand without Marco seeing, or questioning him about the weird way he stood.

"Kirstein! I know you're home!" A loud voice called, Jean groaning when he realised it was the Jaeger boy. He so didn't need this in his life. "Open the fucking door!" The brunette yelled. Jean looked at Marco pathetically, the other making a shooing motion. Jean grumbled as he angled himself away before standing and heading to the door. He was pretty sure Marco couldn't see from that angle. He adjusted himself the best he could before opening the door to Eren's ever-angry face. The kid had a problem.

"What do you want?" Jean demanded. Eren glared, thrusting a large pan into Jean's hand.

"Mikasa wanted me to give this back." He said, backing up. Jean looked down at the pan stupidly, recognizing it as one he'd lent his neighbor a few days ago.

"T-That's it?" He wondered incredulously. The Jaeger kid had practically beaten his door down, for heaven's sake.

"Yeah. That's it. What, did you think I was going to take care of that hard-on for you?" He sniggered, glancing down at Jean's pants. The taller male flushed, lowering the pan to cover himself.

"Fuck off, Jaeger!" He yelped, slamming his door. He growled in embarrassment, walking to his kitchen and tossing the pan onto the counter. As if Jaeger could talk. He'd probably sucked the little blonde boy off more times than he could count.

Jean was in such a state that he didn't remember than Marco would be watching when he entered and sat, and he found the boy wide eyed when he got settled. His eyes widened as well when he realised that, not only had Marco probably heard the Jaeger boy mentioning his erection, he'd probably seen it for himself. Jean flushed, looking away from the screen and groaning into his hands.

"Fuck, Marco, I'm sorry." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"D-Don't be sorry." Marco said quietly, hesitating to say the next part. "I'm the s-same." He admitted. Jean's eyes snapped back open, seeking out Marco's chocolate browns. His boyfriend was getting redder and redder, but he stood up, hiking up his hoodie so that Jean could see the similar state of his sweats. Jean gulped, his stomach lurching pleasantly at the sight. Marco sat back down, worrying his lip between his teeth nervously. They were quiet for a long time, just looking at each other, trying to communicate silently.

"So, uh, do you want to..." Jean trailed, his eyes flicking downwards. Marco swallowed visibly, offering a shaky nod. Jean nodded as well, tentatively undoing the drawstring of his pyjama pants, his hand trailing under the waistband of his pants easily, barely toughing himself through his underwear. It seemed Marco was doing the same, though Jean couldn't see that far down. But Marco's little gasp was enough to have Jean palming himself harder.

It was all really hesitant at first, but eventually they both got into it, panting and groaning loud enough that the Jaeger kid and Mikasa could probably hear. Not that Jean cared.

"M-Marco..." He rasped, tugging himself free of his underwear and tugging softly, spreading some precum from the tip. Marco made a noise to affirm that he was listening. "Back up... So I c-can... See!" Jean moaned, squeezing at the base when he got a little too excited. He watched Marco's face heat up, but he did as he was told, scooting his chair back until his lower half was visible as well. Jean groaned, drinking in the sight, his stomach quivering.

"Y-ou too, Jean!" Marco panted, and Jean nodded, angling the webcam down a little and rolling back in his chair. Marco whined appreciatively, tugging at himself a little faster, matching Jean's pace. He could see that Marco was trying not to roll his hips, but it was a losing battle, and the sounds of the chair creaking as he gyrated only served to turn Jean on even more.

"Shit!" He growled, biting his lip as he squeezed again, wanting to come when Marco did. "Marco, are you close?" He wondered, his hand moving slower than before. Marco nodded, a breathless moan tumbling from his lips.

"Yes, I... Ah!" He couldn't continue, simply shaking his head to show his inability to speak.

"Fuck, baby, you're so hot." Jean mused, his voice husky. Marco's breath hitched, a shudder visibly wracking his frame. Jean found he rather liked that reaction. "Do you like it?" He asked, grinning. Marco quickly nodded, a tear slipping past his closed eyelid. "But I bet you wish it was me." He added smugly. Again, a nod. "Do you think about me when you jack off?" Jean wondered, Marco going scarlet in the face.

"Y-Yes." He admitted quietly. Jean chuckled.

"Flattering. I think of you too." He announced. Marco glanced up at him, biting his lip. "I imagine you sprawled out on my bed, begging for me, begging me to put it in. Or sometimes it's me doing the begging." He offered, smirking. He didn't mind the though of Marco topping him one bit. If anyone was going to do it, he wanted it to be Marco.  
Marco cried his name loudly, and Jean watched his release spurt out, landing on his hoodie. Hearing his own name, mangled and shaky, sent Jean over as well, groaning as he came into his hand, a bit of the cum seeping between his fingers. They both slumped, panting in a bid to catch their breath. It took a while, but they eventually managed to clean themselves and straighten up long enough to say goodnight.

"That was... Wow." Marco breathed, smiling softly. Jean grinned.

"Definitely. Can we... Do it again sometime?" He requested. Marco smiled brightly.

"Definitely. But for right now, I'm exhausted. Talk to you tomorrow?" He tried, and Jean nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Love you, babe." He said, Marco's smile softening.

"I love you too. Night Jean." He called.

"Night Marco." Jean replied, hitting the disconnect button. He sighed, feeling horribly satisfied, and got up, slinking into bed and falling asleep immediately.

The whole 'webcam sex' thing became pretty regular, much to Jean's delight. It was a lot more indulgent than simply jacking off by himself. But it also left him wanting, wishing he could hold the other boy in his arms, could feel his warm body against his own. But they were both incredibly busy, their professors trying to cram before the winter break. Jean was thankful when school finally let out. Though he had to spend Christmas alone, at least it was better than school work.

His parents were out of the country visiting relatives, and Marco was spending the holiday with his own family, leaving Jean alone on the holiday. But Marco had promise him New Years, so he had to persevere. He'd get a whole week to be with the brunette. And besides, he wasn't totally alone. The Jaeger kid and Mikasa were still next door, and Eren had grudgingly brought him a plate of gingerbread and sugar cookies that his blonde friend had made. Armin. Jean decided, after tasting one of the cookies, that the boy's name was worth remembering.

He was getting settled, a hideous Christmas sweater hanging off of his shoulders, some cheap eggnog in hand, and a blanket on his lap, when there was a knock at the door. He sighed, wondering what the Jaeger boy could want now. But it was Christmas, so he got up, shuffling to the door and opening it. He was immediately glad he'd left his cup on the coffee table, for he was knocked back by the force of an embrace. He blinked, taking in the feel of the arms around him, recognizing them fondly.

"M-Marco?" He gasped, pushing the other away to confirm his identity. He received a freckled grin and a shy kiss.

"Hi Jean." He greeted, hugging him again. Jean blinked, pushing him away once more.

"What... How? I..." He stuttered, his words jumbled. Marco just smiled.

"I lied about my mom forcing me to stay home. I wanted to surprise you." He explained. Jean blinked some more, shaking his head as if to clear it of confusion. "Um... Can I come in? It's snowing pretty hard, and I'm freezing..." He trailed. Jean hastily stepped back, pulling Marco in with him, taking the small suitcase he had in hand and setting it down. Marco rubbed his arms, seeking some heat. Jean reached up, undoing the buttons of his coat, pulling it off, along with his hat. The one Jean had bought him. Marco bent over to undo the laces of his boots, kicking them off and leaving them by the door. Jean led his boyfriend deeper into his apartment, where the heat worked better, then pressed him against the wall, lips finding lips in a desperate bid for affection. It seemed like ages before they parted.

"Don't you EVER lie to me again." Jean commanded, kissing Marco's chin gently. The brunette chuckled, his arms circling Jean's frame.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He joked, and Jean laughed as well.

"Fuck, you surprised me. But what a great Christmas present." He mused, running his hands over the taller male's hips. Marco smirked.

"Oh, I've got a better present for you." He said huskily, pulling away. "But you've got to give me about ten minutes alone in your bedroom." He added. Jean gulped, grabbing the suitcase and shoving it, and his boyfriend, into his room, shutting the door. He could hear Marco laughing, and he allowed himself a small smile too. What a wonderful boyfriend. He nervously took a seat on the couch, glancing towards the bedroom every couple of seconds. Would Marco call for him, or was he meant to keep an eye on the clock? He'd said ten minutes... How many minutes had passed? He wasn't paying attention.

He ended up waiting a total of seven minutes, then he couldn't handle it anymore, and stiffly stood, hesitantly knocking on the door of the bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief when Marco replied.

"Come in." He called, and Jean took a deep breath before twisting the knob and entering.

He was glad he'd taken the breath, for the sight before him took it away. Marco had tossed aside his comforter, laying on top of the sheets, his clothes discarded in some corner of the room. He laid with his legs open, an invitation, one that made Jean swallow harshly. Despite his open body, Jean could see the apprehension painted on Marco's face; He was scared, worried. Maybe he thought there was a chance that Jean wouldn't want this. Silly boy.

Jean power walked his ass over to the bed, crawling up and settling between the other male's legs, leaning over to kiss at his lips. Marco melted in his arms, his body fully relaxing with the knowledge that, indeed, Jean wanted him. Jean trailed his fingers against the bare chest, sides, hips, loving the feeling of flushed skin beneath his fingers. Marco trembled at the touch, his arms coming up to pull Jean closer, their lips pressing together desperately, as if they needed one another to survive.

He seemed to get annoyed by the smaller man's clothing though, as he began to pull at it, trying to get it off. Jean sat back on his heels, making quick work of his sweater, then he shimmied his way out of his pyjama pants, laying flush against Marco, skin to skin. Despite the loss of clothing, It felt even hotter between them. Jean rolled his hips, swallowing Marco's little moan with a kiss, rocking against him gently. Marco's fingers pressed against his back, urging, wanting, and Jean looked up.

"How do you want to do this, babe?" He asked. He wouldn't mind it either way, so the choice was Marco's.

"P-Put it in, please." Marco huffed, closing his eyes as his face reddened. Jean's brow quirked, but he pulled back, reaching over toward his bedside table. But Marco's hand grabbed his, halting his movements, and guided his hand to the other side. Jean almost scoffed when he found a condom packet with a bow taped to it, but managed to stifle it, allowing himself only a grin.

"Festive." He quipped, tearing into it and putting it on. Marco offered him a smile, lifting his hips a bit in a show of wanting. Jean didn't miss the little bottle of lubricant either, also adorned with a little red bow, and he opened it, letting it pour into his hand. He dipped his fingers in, and brought them down to Marco's entrance. He'd watched Marco finger himself over the webcam, and had even done it to himself a few times, so he had an idea of what he was doing. But he was surprised how easily his finger slipped in. It went a lot further than he'd intended it to. But Marco didn't even flinch, he just began rocking his hips. Jean's brows furrowed.

"Did you..." He began, and Marco nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I wanted to be ready for you." He explained, his freckles standing out against the red of his face. Jean smiled fondly, adding another finger and scissoring, just to make sure. When Marco showed no painful reactions, Jean retracted his fingers, smearing the rest of the lubricant on his erection. He then took one of Marco's thighs in hand, hiking it up a bit. He took a moment to kiss along the inner side of the thigh, Marco shuddering in response, his hips giving a lazy roll. Jean smiled against the skin, kissing at a few more freckles before he lined himself up, pressing in slowly. Marco finally reacted, his eyes screwing shut. Jean stopped, waiting till Marco nodded to go any further, and he stopped when Marco bit his lip. Again, he waited until Marco signaled for him to move, and then he paused when he was all the way in, letting the larger male adjust to the intrusion.

Marco initiated the first couple of thrusts, rocking against Jean slowly, his hands fisting the sheets. Jean took the hint, and slowly began to meet Marco's hips, being as gentle as he could. He could tell that Marco wasn't feeling awesome just yet, and he didn't want to push him too fast or hurt him. But, the longer they went, the more Marco seemed to ease into it, panting and letting out the occasional gasp or groan. Jean took the chance to start looking around for that spot he knew would send Marco's head spinning, angling himself differently with each thrust until, finally, Marco keened.

"J-Jean!" He gasped, his body trembling.

"There?" Jean supplied, thrusting at the same angle again. Marco moaned, his long legs wrapping around Jean's hips, the heels of his feet pushing the smaller male further in.

"Yes!" He cried, and Jean picked up the pace, hitting the spot again and again, drinking in the sounds spilling from Marco's lips, trying to keep track of all of the broken utterances of his own name. Not that he could say anything; Marco's name fell from his several times. He smiled when he thought of his poor neighbors, probably trying to have a nice family Christmas. Then again, maybe the Jaeger boy and Armin were going at it too. They obviously had a thing going on.

"Jean, please!" Marco whined, a few tears slowly slipping across his cheeks. Jean pushed his thoughts of the neighbors aside, leaning over to kiss the tears away. He wrapped his hands around Marco's waist, lifting him up when he sat back up, Marco sputtering as the new position allowed Jean to get inside further. "Oh god, Jean, I can't..." He mumbled, his arms wrapping around Jean's shoulders. Jean pressed a kiss to his jaw, helping his boyfriend move with hands on his hips.

"Soon?" He asked, because, fuck, he was close.

"Y-Yes. Please, I want to... With you..." Marco plead, Jean's pleasure reaching a fever pitch from the words.

"Come, baby, I'm ready!" Jean rasped, biting his lip in a bid to hold on just a moment longer. But it wasn't necessary, for Marco came with a cry of Jean's name, his body arching, muscles going taut. Jean followed with a groan, burying his face in Marco's shoulder, panting as he came down. He simply held the other gasping male against him for a moment, but then he lowered him to the bed, making sure the brunette's head was on the pillows. Then he pulled out, removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it carelessly in the direction of the trash can. Marco sighed quietly, opening his arms, and Jean took no time in cuddling up, his head laying on the soft part of Marco's shoulder, his arm draped lazily over his waist. He craned his neck up for a kiss, and he could feel Marco smiling into it, which made him smile too.

"What do I say in this situation? You were good? Shit, that sounds bad. Uh... Well, I love you?" Jean offered awkwardly. Marco laughed, kissing Jean's forehead.

"I love you too. But I think I want to top next time." He mused. Jean smirked, his fingers dancing along Marco's side.

"Think you can take me?" He joked.

"Well, if I can win a trophy for my swimming skills, I think I can manage you." He reasoned. Jean scoffed.

"What does swimming have to do with fucking?" He wondered.

"A lot. Think about how much we use our hips when we swim! Especially when we first jump in." He said defiantly, Jean just rolling his eyes.

"Alright, if you think you can handle it. I'm a beast in bed though." He gloated, and Marco had his turn at scoffing.

"Don't I get to decide that? But I guess you were pretty great." He admitted, Jean laughing.

"Of course I was. But let's take a nap, yeah?" He suggested, and Marco nodded, yawning shortly.

"Yeah." He agreed, pulling the sheets up around them. They were quiet for a while, both nearly dozing off, but then Jean remembered something with a start.

"Oh! How long can you stay?" He questioned, and Marco blinked sleepily.

"Huh? Oh, uh, till the end of break, if you want. You can kick me out early if I'm a bother." He said, getting quieter towards the end. "I know you didn't exactly plan on me being here so long, sorry."

"Marco, shut your beautiful mouth. You can stay here forever for all I care. Now we're going to sleep for real." Jean barked, aggressively cuddling into Marco's side, eliciting a laugh from the other male.

"Night Jean."

"Night Freckle Butt."

**Author's Note:**

> Okei, no, I need to stop. I could have made a whole freaking novel out of this. Maybe I'll convert this into a chaptered fic one day. But I have other prompts to get to, so this will have to be it for right now. Gosh, this is so much longer than I anticipated. I freaking love these precious dorks, I can't even function anymore.  
> This was a prompt fill, but it ended up being long enough to warrant itself 'oneshot' status. So it gets to be it's own story!
> 
> I'm so behind on JeanMarco week now! I totally missed yesterday's theme! I snuck in the 'Longing' theme though. I mean, who do you long for more than your loved one? Especially in a long distance relationship... I have a prompt for reincarnation anyway, so I'll be getting one out late. I'm determined to participate fully. I wish I was better at drawing, I feel like that would be easier... Oh well.
> 
> Alright, I've got work to do. Goodbye, friends.
> 
> KuroRiya
> 
> 九六りや


End file.
